Asunder
by Livingdeadclaire
Summary: AU The very adult lives of Orihime and Byakuya in a modern day setting. Each of their lives pull them in opposite directions, yet something intangible is forever drawing them closer to one another. All characters belong to Mr T Kubo.
1. Chapter 1

**Asunder**

Chapter 1 Tell me, we both matter, don't we?

* * *

06:47am Monday January 26 2015

Karakura Town

The way his hand delicately traced my cheek as he kissed me goodbye will forever be burned into my brain – I know I'll never forget him.

I gently broke our sweet kiss, placing my hands against his chest, absently running them over the softness of his cotton business shirt. His hands automatically bring me closer into his personal space, before resting on my waist.

'I need to leave,' I simply state, not having the courage to look him in the eye, my focus remaining on my hands against his chest, feeling his heart's strong beat.

'You know that you may stay,' are his careful words. One of my hands moves to the violet silk tie, deliberately tracing patterns over its smoothness with my fingertips, basking in the exquisiteness of the fabric. I still can't meet his gaze, for I know that it will be at least another long and lonely month until we are able to meet again. I can't even help the tears pooling in the corners of my eyes, so desperate to trail down my cheeks at the very thought of him leaving; again.

I feel his strong hands move from my waist to settle on my hips, lightly squeezing my flesh, before making their way between my grey pencil skirt's waistband. His fingers find their path between the fabric of my skirt and my boy-leg underwear. Inwardly I sigh to myself, _I knew I should have put my royal blue blouse on before I approached him_.

The patterns he is tracing so wonderfully on my skin ignite yet another fire from within. Will this ever stop? I have never been able to control my body's reaction to his touch, not once. We've been playing this game in secret for many months too long…

'Ngh,' an embarrassing yet thankfully small moan escapes my lips as his hands move further down, his deliciously warm hands kneading the firm flesh of my backside with obvious determination… So lost am I in his ministrations that I do not hear whatever clever words have spilled from his mouth.

All of a sudden he bunches my skirt up to my hips and lifts me to him, manipulating my body with such authority. He expertly guides my legs around his waist, ensuring that my ankles are locked securely against his back. He ever so elegantly walks us back to the bed, depositing me against the high thread count sheets, never once letting up with his firm hold on my body. My arms quite wantonly land above my head, my fingers curling desperately with anticipation of what is to come against those luxurious sheets.

'You'll be late for your trip to Yokohama if you do not leave here soon,' I manage to breathe out as he grinds himself into me, his hot mouth kissing, suckling and nipping the tender flesh between my neck and collarbone.

He ignores my warning, instead moving his lips further down to my breast bone in a rapid torrent of kisses. A barely audible groan escapes his lips, the sound vibrating against my chest. I can feel his hardness against my inner thigh. I can't help but giggle quietly to myself – as much as he lives and breathes control, I know exactly what he is like when he comes undone.

I squirm against him as his hands move from my waist around to my back. He takes his time to feel my skin. He reaches his destination and unhooks my flesh-toned t-shirt bra. Sexy, it is not. His hands move so delicately yet purposely from the middle of my back, one lightly caressing the left side of my rib cage, the other moving up my spine to tangle in my long auburn tresses. The hand tangled in my hair pulls sharply. I can't help but scream just a little. It's bliss.

I move my own hands from their place against the sheets above my head to the hard planes of his back. His luscious, long dark locks feel wonderful against my hot skin as his lips move to my left nipple, teeth deliberately nicking the areola. My body quickly contracts with the sensation of his teeth against my skin, my utter delight verbally expressed with a low, 'Nrgh.'

Damn him, my dark Lord knows I like it a little on the forceful and rough side. Who am I trying to kid, he knows how to play my body and my mind as though he is the world's most renowned and highly sought after Maestro. I thread my fingers through the softness of his hair, simultaneously exploring the feel of every dark lock between my fingertips and bringing his head closer to my breast. I need him closer.

As his mouth is occupied with alternating between nipping, laving, then suckling my left breast, his left hand move to capture and caress my right. He rolls my right nipple a little roughly between his forefinger and thumb. My desire for him so intense I try to bring his groin closer to mine by pushing my hips towards his. I need to feel him inside me - this fire has been lit.

My darling dark Lord abruptly halts his attentions from my breasts and sits up enticingly on his knees, his hands move straight to his silk tie – which so beautifully matches his eyes – loosening it with one hand from its well-practiced knot. His fingers then skilfully move to the buttons of his crisp light blue business shirt, unfastening those buttons in an unhurried and deliberate fashion.

The corners of his mouth turn up slightly in what I know is a rather rare smug smile, meant only for me. He is putting on a show, just for me, and I love it. One hand moves up to his dark black locks as the last button is unfastened, removing his noble-of-birth hair ornaments with such reverence and care. He pushes himself up from his position on the bed and walks over to the dark oak dresser, placing the heirlooms on their plush velvet bed.

As his back is turned towards me, his shirt falls slowly off his shoulders and onto the floor, all that remains of his clothes are his black slim-legged suit pants slung low on his hips. The muscles of his well-toned back are quite spectacular, indeed. I can't help but lick my lips from my position on the bed, the desire to have him skin to skin just about driving me out of my mind.

So much for his early departure to Yokohama… We both know that neither of us will be going anywhere for some time.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Just a new little something that I am working on.**

**This is an AU slightly OOC story focusing on Inoue Orihime and Kuchiki Byakuya.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Asunder**

**Chapter 2: In the Sun I Fell as One**

* * *

Karakura Town

Monday 26 January 2015

09:02am

He left. He's gone. I won't see him… for a while. I mustn't cry, he wouldn't like that. Every time he leaves I tell myself I won't become a mess, I won't let it _affect me_.

I know I'm really only lying to myself.

I pick myself up from the tangled grey sheets, pushing with my arms to raise myself into a sitting position. I glance over to the bedside clock, fingers pulling at my toes; 09:03am. I should've been at work 33 minutes ago. Dr Ishida Senior will not like this. Grumbling to myself at the thought of his coldness and tendency to be less than enthusiastic to tardiness, I think I'd better hop to it.

I drag myself out of that wondrous bed and make my way towards the opulently fitted and ultra-luxurious ensuite. I don't really want to lose his scent from my skin, but I must be presentable, professional. Trudging begrudgingly across the plush navy carpet and through an attached short hallway, I step onto the pearly white Spanish tiles. Walking straight to the glass shower doors, I open them both outwardly, turned the water temperature to scalding, before stepping inside the cocoon of warmth.

As I bask underneath the welcome torrent of water, I think back to him. He will be on his way to Yokohama, his town car likely weaving through the early morning traffic in order to get to the airport's business lounge before his scheduled departure. I try not to let any tears escape, although it's become increasingly difficult to not give in to my feelings. I can't help but think that I've always been such an emotionally expressive person, quite the opposite to my Dark Lord, as the water beats down hard against me. My skin has turned red from the combination of the water's pressure and temperature.

Making sure that all bodily fluids have been thoroughly cleansed from my person, I turn off the water. I let myself just stand still amongst the steam to clear my tears and my head for a few moments. _That is enough for today, Orihime. _

I will not dwell on negatives, I will only look for the positives. With a new resolve, I open the glass doors, step onto a fluffy white cotton bath mat inscribed with the initials K.B. and walk to the towel rack, pulling a matching fluffy white cotton bath sheet down and wrapping myself in it. The initials K.B. sit neatly folded against my right breast.

As I dry the remaining droplets of water from my body, I walk back through the small hallway into the master bedroom, taking note of my wrinkled skirt, navy blouse and underwear strewn across the carpet. This will not do – I can't possibly front my place of employment in wrinkled attire, Dr Ishida Senior will not be happy.

Decision made, I walk over to the nightstand and pick up my mobile phone. I unlock the screen and search my contacts for Ishida Memorial Hospital, Department of Records. Locating the correct contact, I touch the screen and dial, nervously waiting and hoping for either Nelliel or Tier to answer.

_Brr brr. _

_Brr brr. _

The recorded robot voice of the voicemail message sounds – _You have reached Ishida Memorial Hospital Records Department. We are unavailable to take your call. Please leave your contact information. Beeeeep. _

'Uh hello,' my voice faltering in my guilt. 'This is Inoue Orihime, I am unable to come to work today. I am unwell. I apologise for the inconvenience.'

Today is my first "sick day". I don't like the fact that I've called in, but I just can't face working today. I need to take control of myself.

I need to talk to Tatsuki.

:

* * *

Monday

11:47am

The chime of the doorbell interrupts my persistent thoughts. I get up from my position on the large grey suede sofa to answer the door. Flipping the latch on the security peephole I peer through, happy to see my very best friend, Arisawa Tatsuki, standing outside the apartment, her gaze set tightly with determination. I quickly unlock the security bolt, and punch in the "open" code on the state of the art secure pad. The heavy industrial door clicks open inwardly, I motion for Tatsuki to come inside.

'So, he's gone again?' she asks as we make our way past the apartment's entrance, and into the less formal lounge. I take my seat back on the sofa, folding my legs underneath me, making myself comfortable.

'Yes. This time for a month. I called in – I'm just not up to it today,' I tell her the truth. I can't lie to her.

'How long have you been doing this now, Orihime? You can't keep doing this to yourself every time he leaves,' her voice and face full of concern from her position on the opposite side of the sofa. Her brows are wrinkled and her eyes are trying to search mine, 'You've never called in before.'

I'm not sure how she wants me to respond. I feel as though the little blue men have packed my brain with cotton wool. Everything feels dull.

'I know,' I really do know.

'I just want you to be happy. You know that, right? I know he makes you happy when he is around, but is this really how you want to spend your life – just waiting around for him?' Tatsuki all but demands. She really wants answers. Deep down I know that she must be sick of this.

I've been involved with Kuchiki Byakuya for ten months now. I've lived with him in his exquisite penthouse apartment in Karakura Town's CBD for the last two months. All of our time together, our relationship has been kept secret.

He is ten years older than me at 36. He was widowed at 24. He is the owner and Chief Executive Officer of Admiral Kuchiki, an internationally successful investment and consultancy firm. He is the last Lord Kuchiki in his family, Japan's most noble house with one of the longest lines of succession in this country's history. He has many enemies not only in his business world, but in his most noble of house.

I am Inoue Orihime. I am basically an orphan. I was physically and sexually abused as a child by my biological parents. I was taken away from our biological parents by my older brother, Inoue Sora, 15 years older than me, when I was 3. I lost my brother at 12 to a motor vehicle accident. I was placed with a distant relative until I was 18. I didn't go to college. I am office supervisor in the Medical Records Department of Ishida Memorial Hospital, a post that I have worked my way up to attain within the last five years.

I am no one. I am not meant for him. The tears start to fall down my face, my festering negativity simply too much for my brimming lids to hold.

'Tatsuki-chan, I love him,' I can't help but admit.

'I know 'Hime, I know that you do. But honestly, all of this secrecy is killing you – I can see it. You can't hide it from me,' she desperately pleaded, conveying what I know and what I'd been denying for months.

I looked away from her knowing gaze, focusing on my hands in my lap. I don't want to admit the truth, because if I admit it, it means something will have to change.

'Have you brought this up, your relationship and what it's doing to you, with him?' she quietly asks me, her voice a husky whisper.

I don't answer her straight away, I'm not sure what to tell her. I hear her quick exhale of breath. I brace myself for what I know is coming, exactly what I don't want to hear.

'You need to tell him,' are those simply yet damning words, spilling from her mouth and wounding my heart, my resolve.

'I'm scared,' I admit, my voice barely audible. I curl my knees up to my chest, hugging them to me. I drop my chin to rest on my knees, focusing on breathing, focusing on staying calm and not shattering into a million pieces at the very thought of telling him how unhappy I have become being his secret.

'He is in a very public position,' I manage to get out. 'If you only knew what his house would say, no what his house and his business associates would say, if word got out of our relationship, Tatsuki-chan,' the words tumble from my lips, my fears verbalised.

'My Dark Lord would have his image tarnished, his noble house would disown him – I just can't, I just can't…bare to have that happen because of me. B-b-because of who I am and what I come from…' and there it is. I've laid my cards on the table before my very best friend. I bury my head in my knees, not even able to stop myself from sobbing.

My sobs turn into dry-heaves. I feel Tatsuki-chan move from her position on the sofa, a dip in the cushions letting me know that she is moving towards me. I feel her arms wrap around me as I am engulfed in her warmth. She is not one to touch, but she gives me what I need, stroking my hair, rubbing my long burnt-orange hair – supporting me.

Support is something I had never known until I met her, 14 years ago.

'I don't want to taint his good name,' my words broken, my pain evident.

'Your Dark Lord should be here, comforting you through this, not me,' she says gently, still continuing to soothe me with her touch.

'He should be the one to reassure you, let you feel needed, wanted, loved, never ashamed of who you are,' she continues. 'If he is truly the one for you, he won't care, 'Hime. You need to talk to him,' and those are her final words to me, as I feel myself drifting off into a world of sleep, the darkness beckons to me.

:

* * *

Monday 26 January 2015

11:28pm

My body is awoken by pleasure-filled touches. Strong hands moving deliciously up and down my spine. My silk chemise has been pushed up my back, exposing it and my royal blue underwear. I can feel the cool night air against my skin, contrasted with the heat of his hands. I groggily open my eyes and try to turn around to see who is working my body into such a state of bliss…Surely this is just a dream…

'What are you doing here?' I all but scream, not in the least expecting my Dark Lord back so soon.

'I couldn't stay away,' is his reply as he trails his fingertips across my back. I'm fairly certain he is spelling out 'Kuchiki', as if branding me as though I'd ever forget. My body succumbs to his touch. I am helpless to his clever, expressive fingertips – to him, really.

As I crane my neck to get a good look at him, I drink him in. He is straddling my thighs, his only article of clothing are his black cotton boxer briefs – Ralph Lauren adorning their waistband, low on his hips. His toned stomach and built chest is draped over me as he places butterfly kisses from shoulder blade to shoulder blade. The warmth of his skin emanates to mine, my body's base desires well to the surface.

A sigh of utter contentment escapes my lips as he drapes his torso over mine, bracing himself with his arms either side of mine, settling his weight over me. His beautiful dark hair tickling my back as his kisses become more fervent, his lips moving rapidly from my right shoulder blade to my neck. I can't help but feel that he wants to devour me.

'I couldn't stay away, my sweet,' he repeats as he lifts himself up slightly and turns me around, so that I am underneath him, facing him. His dark violet eyes peer with such lust, such ardent intensity into my own stormy orbs. He moves his head lower, his lips search mine, tentatively sucking my bottom lip and nipping it playfully with his teeth.

I reply with a kiss of my own, gently probing against his mouth with my tongue, begging for entrance. He accepts my silent request, and our tongues meet in an age old battle. His kisses are divine. I moan into his mouth as he sits up, pulling my body to him, arranging me in his lap. He guides my legs around his waist, making sure that my ankles are locked in securely against the small of his back.

My sex is right over his. I shameless grind myself against him, my fingers digging into his shoulders as the intensity of our kisses increase. His arms wind themselves around me, one hand embedded in my hair, delicately holding the base of my skull, keeping me in places, as the other makes its home at the small of my back, pushing me into him. We're chest to chest, heat to heat.

I need to be closer to him. I need him inside me. I gently push against his chest, breaking our kiss and creating a little distance between us. As if he can read my mind, his eyes look to mine and his hands move to the straps of my chemise. He slides the material down my arms, moving his hands down the sides of my body with such dexterity. His hands caress my hips, giving them a gentle squeeze, then move to my ass, kneading the flesh a few times before sliding down over the material bunched on my thighs.

He moves his hands underneath the silky material, delicately running his hands over each of my inner thighs. A demure mewl escapes my lips at his intimate caress. My gaze reaches his, only to find that earlier fire burning more intensely. 'Please, Byakuya… I need you, t-to...' my words are silenced with a passion fuelled, open mouthed kiss full of promises of what's to come.

'I know exactly what you need, my 'Hime,' he breathes out huskily as he places my arms above my head, then expertly trails his hands leisurely once again down my body, stopping along the way at all of my favourite places, before sliding the chemise up and over my head. The silky material feels exquisite as he drags it sensuously up my body. The garment is thrown haphazardly over his shoulder as his hands are once again on me, sliding from my waist to touch me more intimately, sliding the material of my underwear aside, and exposing me to his questing fingers. My body is his to enjoy.

_In the sun I feel as one, _are my final thoughts before all of the fun begins.

:

* * *

**Thank you very much to those that reviewed, favourited and followed :) Your feedback makes me so happy.**

**Thank you in particular to nypsy, Sakura.T.18, and the boulevard for your kind reviews.**

**To those that read this chapter, thank you as well.**

**livingdeadclaire.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Asunder**

**Chapter 3: I can't be near you, the light just radiates**

* * *

Tuesday 27 January 2015

03:39am

I stir from sleep's dark embrace, careful not to disturb the man who rests so wonderfully against my breast. His face is nestled tightly against me. His midnight coloured hair falls across the left side of my upper body, pooling underneath my shoulder blade, whilst his left hand is splayed over my stomach and across my right hip bone. He is at peace. I wish I could say the same. I am positively dreading the moment when he leaves me again.

I will be brave. I will follow Tatsuki-chan's advice. I will tell him how I feel.

Decision made, I reach for his hand across my hip, and intertwining our fingers before falling back into the land of dreams.

* * *

07:02am

I woke up about a half hour ago. He was already gone. A note was left on my bedside table in his elegant script:

_I could not wake you when you look so delectable across our sheets, my sweet._

_ I have to go back to Yokohama – the jet departs at 06:10am._

_ Know that you will be on my mind,_

_ KB._

I close my eyes so tightly and crumple his note in my fist. Another chance thwarted by his work, I should have known. _I don't have time to linger upon what could have, should have been. A girl needs to get to work! _How can I just have been sitting on the bed thinking about him for the past half hour? Ridiculous, Orihime! Not even the little blue men could distract me with their antics for so long. Tsk tsk.

As I make my way to our ensuite, my mind focuses on the many tasks that will be on my desk in light of yesterday's absence.

* * *

Ishida Memorial Hospital

Records Department

08:23am

The fragrant aroma of my standard caramel latte lightly spiced with cinnamon and turmeric carries me towards my desk. _Orihime, warrior princess of the records, is ready to take on the masses!_ I slip off my black patent leather pumps as I make myself comfortable in my state of the art ergonomic desk chair. A mountain of work is indeed awaiting my attentions in all four of my in-trays. I grumble silently to myself, not actually believing that it would be this bad.

'Did anyone actually do any work yesterday?' I accidently say out loud. I've never seen this much paperwork from one day's absence. Simultaneously rolling my chair backwards and grabbing my coffee, I stand up and make my way out of my office to the administration station. Nelliel and Tia must know what this enormous workload is all about.

Checking the Roman numeral grandfather clock on my way, (quite out of place in a modern state of the art hospital, if you ask me) the time reads 08:35am. As I look around I notice that no one else is in the records department yet. The three desks at the administration station are body-less. How peculiar. I don't remember any meetings being scheduled for this morning. I quickly whip out my iPhone, just to make sure I haven't overlooked anything important in my calendar.

Just as I thought, nope, no meetings or important events scheduled for today. _What exactly is going on? Why isn't anyone in the office this morning? Were they all abducted by aliens with purple skin and iron coloured tentacles? I bet that's what happened! I must find a way to sa –_

'Inoue, how are you this morning?' I'm jolted from my musings by a somewhat amused masculine voice.

'Ano, Kurosaki-sensei, I am well. And you?' I try my best to contain my flustered-ness. He caught me day dreaming. I smooth a hand through my long, silky mane, engaging put-together, professional Orihime-mode. At 31, Kurosaki-sensei is one of the most respected and highly sought after young Oncologists in the whole of Japan. An extremely rare feat, for one so young. I'd be lying if I said he didn't make me nervous.

'Not too bad at all now,' he replies with an entertained glint in his eye. He wears straight legged navy slacks, a pale blue long sleeved business shirt with its sleeves rolled up towards his elbows, and a tan leather belt with matching leather dress shoes. His short orangey-brown hair is spiked messily, I can't help but wonder if he wakes up like that or if he uses any product to get the just out of bed effect?

No Orihime, now is not the time to get lost in the gorgeousness of this man. _You are with your Dark Lord, Kuchiki Byakuya. Silly crushes on cheeky, fire haired pieces of man candy are in the past. The past!_

'S-s-sumimasen Kurosaki-sensei. What were you saying?' I asked with a shake of my head as I snapped out of the world that is my own brain.

With a chuckle, he repeated his previous question, 'Can I take you out for a drink after work on Friday night, Inoue?' He tried to floor me with another one of his most famous of smirks, which I bet was planned.

Absolutely stunned, I just gaped at him with my mouth hanging open, professional Orihime-mode flew straight out the window. _Kurosaki-sensei asking me out for after work drinks? Am I in some parallel dimension this morning? It would fit, seeing as none of my administrative staff are at their stations this morning… _

I just can't hide my shock at this situation – I had been dreaming of this very moment for the two years prior to my relationship with my Dark Lord. _Have the little blue men abducted me and taken me to Planet X?! I just know they have. I'll just pinch myself, just to be sure…_

'Ouch,' I couldn't help but cry out as I pinched my elbow. _Most certainly, I have not been whisked away to Planet X in order for those pesky purple aliens to perform experiments on my pinky toes! _This is not the way the world works – mischievous, scowling, spiky haired pieces of man candy do not ask taken female colleagues out for Friday night dates!

Then it dawned on me, _Kurosaki-sensei does not know that I am dating – uh well, living with – the Dark Lord! He must think that I am a single woman. I better make sure he knows we could only have a platonic relationship._

'Kurosaki-sensei, I would love to have a friendly drink with you after work on Friday,' good job with your wording Orihime, crisis averted!

'Sure Inoue, a friendly drink,' he said with a wink. _Oh boy, that wink is not allowed! _ 'I'll see you later, I have to get on over to the Oncology ward. Have a good day.' With that, our conversation came to an end.

Shaking my head for the umpteenth time this morning, I headed back to my desk, thoughts of locating Nelliel and Tia forgotten. I'm not so sure my message was conveyed to Kurosaki-sensei. I'll have to right that wrong and make my unavailability crystal clear to him before Friday.

For the next seven odd hours, I busied myself in my four trays of paperwork, effectively distracting myself from thinking about my hidden relationship with my Dark Lord, and pushing all thoughts of that cheeky sensei from my mind.

* * *

Harajuku Gyoza, Karakura Dining Precinct

Friday 30 January 2015

19:12pm

My mission to avert Kurosaki-sensei's romantic attentions towards me has not been successful. Not successful at all. Despite my numerous attempts to assert my current relationship status before tonight, I failed miserably. So now here I am, sitting at an extremely loud and busy sake and dumpling bar with Kurosaki-sensei.

_I think I'll just keep this from my Dark Lord, after all, in my opinion, this is a friendly drink with a colleague, and nothing more. _I will enjoy myself. A chance to unwind after what has been an incredibly demanding work week will not be thwarted, ho no!

'Tell me Inoue, how are you finding Ishida Memorial's Records Department, after your promotion?' Kurosaki-sensei asks me from across our booth.

'Well, it is a position of much more responsibility that is expectedly quite demanding. I'm up for the task though,' I answer. 'I'm really enjoying it though, it took five years for me to get to this particular career destination, and I couldn't be happier.'

'Is that right? That's good to hear. I apologise, I didn't know you'd been with us for all that time. I thought you'd been with us for eighteen months or so. I feel a little embarrassed about that,' he admitted, scowling a little.

'Never mind, Kurosaki-sensei. You're a busy Oncologist, you have much more important things to do, considering your role, your distinguished accomplishments at such a young age, than to take notice of every other employee at the hospital,' I said, trying to lessen his embarrassment.

Our conversation was pleasantly interrupted by the arrival of our dinks. He had ordered an Asahi beer, and I, a glass of Sauvignon Blanc – quite out of place given our current location, but _his_ influence is rubbing off on me. 'Would either of you care to order any appetisers?' an early twenty-something woman asked.

'We'd like a bit more time to consider your menu,' Kurosaki-sensei responded with a kind smile, 'Give us another fifteen, would you?' The waitress bowed and silently left our booth.

'Call me Ichigo, we're not at work now,' he said, looking right at me in encouragement.

'Er sure, Ichigo. Please call me Orihime,' I returned with a nod.

'Well Orihime, I must say, you look wonderful tonight. I'm glad we got a chance to do this.'

Not quite sure how to respond to his compliment, I regrettably blushed and whispered a simple, 'Thank you, Ichigo.' _Darn it, you're only encouraging him, Orihime! _He seemed so happy to be here with me, I can't just deflate his happiness. I'll work my Dark Lord into the conversation somehow, then there won't be any confusion at all. I'll just have to be polite, not encourage any romantic notions, and have a friendly drink with a colleague.

Nobody will get hurt.

* * *

Saturday 31 January 2015

11:58am

'Arghhhh, my head,' I groaned loudly as I woke up in my bed, bedclothes scattered about my legs, thwarting any attempts of escape. Not that I am in any position to move, I have the hangover from the very depths of hell!

'How much wine did I have last night?' I ask myself out loud. I'm not usually one to binge drink. Just noticing that I'm dressed only in my underwear, I grasp around me for my iPhone. Saturday mornings are cleared for Byahime phone calls when my Dark Lord is away.

Locating the phone from underneath my back, I punch in my passcode quickly, noting two missed calls and nine text messages. They're all from Byakuya. Without even looking at the text messages I call him. He picks up after the third ring.

'Hime, have you been sleeping all this time?' his usually calm voice demands.

'Yes, I uh just woke up. What time is it?' I tentatively inquire, not wanting to actually know the answer.

'It is precisely midday,' he says with what I know is a sigh.

'Ehhhh? Nani – oh no, I missed out super special Byahime time,' my regret and unhappiness with myself travelling audibly through the phone line. 'I'm so sorry, baby. I went out with a colleague after work last night and must've had one too many wines,' my apology heartfelt and truthful.

I can hear his sharp intake of breath, as well as what can only be the sounds of busy streets passing by. He must be on his way somewhere important, probably in his town car. Before I lose my nerve, I have to touch on what Tatsuki and I talked about.

'When are you coming back? Will you really be gone for another three weeks? There's some things that we need to talk about, face to face. I-I miss you – it's, it's so hard to be here, without you…' I try my hardest not to let my desperation through. I think he heard it though.

'I know it's hard, my sweet. It is just as difficult for me to be without you for so long,' he admits. Something akin to a growl escapes his lips, 'I must attend a lunch meeting with four foreign investors in six minutes – I have to go.'

I deflate. It's my fault Byahime time has been cut short. 'Oh, ok, I understand. You're a busy man, always on the run.' A mix between a nervous giggle and a sob crawls out.

'You know that this is how things must be for now, my sweet,' I could hear the tiredness in his voice. He's said those exact words to me before.

'I know,' I said as tears threatened to escape, my voice hitching unfairly on those two spoken words. _I don't know how much more of this I can take._

'If I could change things, I would. I'll try to come back for a weekend, but you know I can't promise anything right now,' the care and gentleness in his voice only made me more upset. _I just want you here, Byakuya._

'I know,' those seemed to be the only words that could pass my lips.

'I'll call you tonight, my sweet. You have my love,' my Dark Lord is so perfect. I just wish he was here, with me.

'I know, and you have mine,' and with that, our brief conversation ends. The call disconnects. Turning over, I carefully placed my phone on my bedside, and once again immersed myself in the comfort of our 800 thread count sheets.

* * *

16:09pm

_Ping. Ping._

'Raghhherrrr,' it's as though my whole body detests the sound of my message alert. Why, oh why, must God be so cruel as to interrupt my wondrous dream involving the most anticipated UFC match of the century between Grumpy Cat and Pikachu?

Removing myself from my tangled sheets, taking particular care not to fall off my bed this time. As I search through my bedding, it's as though I'm struck by a lightning bolt thrown by might Zeus – it's on the bedside table for safekeeping!

Once I've retrieved my phone, I pull myself up and sit Indian style. Opening my phone, I see a number I don't recognise. _Who is this? What do they want? It better not be giant robots from the murky depths of the Sea of Okhotsk!_

**[1 new message]**

**Received 16:10pm**

**Afternoon Inoue,**

**You had better not be too hungover amid lying about in bed all day ;)**

**I had a great time with you last night and would like to take you out again.**

**How about dinner Tuesday night – 7 o'clock at The Ellery Room?**

**I look forward to seeing you at work,**

**Ichigo.**

**[Delete: Yes / No]**

'Ehhhhhh?' _How did Kurosaki-sensei get my personal and very private mobile phone number?! Just what trickery is this? And d-d-d-dinner on Tuesday?_

My whole body goes into shock. I accidently smack my head against the heavy, dark wood headboard behind me. 'Itaiiiii!' I just know there will be a lump there tomorrow. I rub the spot at the base of my skull, and sure enough, there is tenderness and a little swelling already.

He probably wants to go to dinner as colleagues, I think to myself, nodding my head whilst still clutching my phone in one hand. 'Yes. That's it, colleagues!' Fist raised in an air pump; I can see the light.

I'll talk to Kurosaki-sensei about this at work on Monday. There's just no way that he wouldn't know by now that I am in a relationship, and there's no way he would think of me as anything other than a colleague.

No romantic feelings from Kurosaki-sensei are heading Orihime's way. None at all. Pushing my legs straight out from underneath me, I figure I need something to do. Maybe Tatsuki-chan will want to have a movie marathon! My mind is full of aliens bursting forth from a beautiful woman's stomach, UFO's following lone drivers across interstate extremely dark and isolated highways at night, and leatherface hanging up good looking blonde men by butcher's hooks.

* * *

21:26pm

Tatsuki-chan's surprisingly high-pitched scream just about bursts my ear drums – I think I've gone momentarily deaf. That scene where Halle Berry finds out that her husband is one of the men responsible for the cold, calculated torture, rape and murder of those poor, unfortunate women must have really struck a chord with her.

'Enough of this. I'm turning it off,' Tatsuki-chan all but screeches. She grabs the remote from the coffee table and stops Gothika. 'Let's watch a comedy. Something light and fluffy. Do you still have Romy and Michelle's High School Reunion or The Wedding Singer?' she asks me as she moves up from her position on the couch, stalking over to the entertainment unit, opening a few of its drawers and begins her frantic search for the funny.

'Um let me go check our room. Sometimes I like to watch those types of funny on my laptop,' I reply as I quickly get up and pad on over to the master suite. I usually just chuck random DVD's in the third drawer of the dresser. Byakuya occasionally uses that particular drawer for storing various electronic cables and outdated technical gadgets.

As I'm rooting around in the drawer trying to find my choice – The Wedding Singer – my eyes and fingers stumble across a small, black velvet box. My whole body freezes in utter surprise and a whole lot of _what the frick_?!

'Maybe I'll just leave that there and put everything back the way I found it…' I can't stop my body from shaking, the tremors keep wracking right through me.

'Leave what where you found it?' Tatsuki-chan calls out from behind me, her head poking over my left shoulder.

'Orihime, what exactly have you go there?' she whisper-yells into my ear.

I just can't say anything.

I just can't do anything.

If this is what I think it is – how can he think we're on the same page when there's so much physical distance between us?

Finally unfreezing and finding my bearings, 'I don't know Tatsuki-chan. I think I'll just put it back where I found it.' Carefully placing the black velvet box back in its place amongst the seemingly disarranged clutter of iPhone, iPad, and Mac chargers, I shake my head back and forth.

'I just can't look at that right now. I don't want to talk about this Tatsuki-chan. Can we watch one of the movies on your Hard Drive?' _I am so not opening that black velvet box._

As I push myself up from sitting on my knees, I feel her hand take mine. Without even saying anything, that one gesture, that one touch from my very best friend gives me comfort.

'Yeah. That sounds good, Orihime. You go back to the lounge room, I'll get some more buttered popcorn and Dr Pepper. Make yourself comfortable,' she instructs, marching me over to my former position on the couch.

'Thank you Tatsuki-chan.' _I'm so lucky to have a magnificent friend like you in my life._

The aroma of salty, buttery deliciousness wafts in from the kitchen. I've always loved that particular smell.

'When does he get back Orihime?' Tatsuki-chan calls from the kitchen.

'In about three weeks,' I reply, hugging a cushion to my chest for a little extra comfort.

'You know you really need to talk to him. I'm not trying to make you feel bad or anything, but that reaction to what may or may not have been in that hidden box was not normal. Is there something you're not telling me?' she asks in a gentle tone.

_I'm so relieved she can't see my face right now. I just don't want to think or talk about the distance between us or all of the things I am worried about._

Choosing to ignore her question, I press play on the remote and Gothika once again takes over the flat screen. I turn the volume up load, purposely intending to drown out any further unwelcome questions.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you to those that Followed, Favourited, and Reviewed Chapter 2.**

**I really appreciate the Reviews that nypsy and Sunshine Fia (guest) left.**

**I hope those of you who read this Chapter like it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Asunder **

**Chapter 4: If I thought it would help I'd carve my name into your heart**

* * *

_**Kuchiki Admiral Industries Headquarters**_

_**1142 Seventh Street West**_

_**Downtown Yokohama**_

I was thoroughly entrenched with work, pouring over a number of important contracts pertaining to my company's pending takeover of four joint ventures, all specialising in foreign investment and trade. For a solid calendar month I have not seen her, as I have been so inundated with company and Kuchiki clan matters both.

My back was straight in my office chair, situated appropriately at my solid and heavy polished oak legal desk. The computer monitor was to my right, contracts in front of me and overflowing from my in trays. This is not how I had envisioned spending so many of my evenings of late.

As I turned to page 14 of the Manning-Clarke &amp; Associates contract, immersing myself in clause 10.1, my Chief of Security, Abarai Renji, knocked particularly loudly at my open office door. I signalled with a slight nod of my head for him to come in. Abarai had become accustomed to my slight gestures over his eight years of service.

'What say you, Abarai?' I asked, continuing to peruse clause 10.1. I must familiarise myself with all four contracts before sending them to our legal department for further scrutiny in the morning. Definitely not what I'd rather be doing. Burnt orange tresses fanning out on dark charcoal Egyptian cotton sheets is what races to the forefront of my mind…

'Well er Kuchiki-sama, it seems Rukia, ah no – Rukia-sama – has er received some upsetting news,' his words eventually splutter out. Abarai is not known to be the most articulate of my personal staff. Lifting my head from my work I notice that he quite literally looks to be sweating bullets.

'The point, Abarai?' I query, letting a hint of my annoyance show with a raised brow. _The sooner I get through these contracts, the sooner I can return home. One month is simply an unsatisfactory amount of time to be away from my home._

'Ah, well you see it involves that Kurosaki. You know, that Doctor…' Abarai stalls, before growling out most fiercely, 'That strawberry haired school mate of hers...' A look of utter annoyance crosses Abarai's features, his mouth set in a hard line.

'I care not for that buffoon. If that is all this matter pertains to, I would rather hear no more on the subject,' I said, going back to my work, effectively dismissing whatever trivial happenings he has been referring to.

A noise somewhere between a sigh of exasperation and a squeak sounds. Clearly Abarai has more to say.

'It's just that Rukia, er Rukia-sama has heard from Kurosaki that he has been dating one of his co-workers at Ishida Memorial – a redheaded beauty from the Records department – it seems,' and with that Abarai most certainly has gained my attention.

'I see. Does this redheaded beauty have a name, Abarai?' although I already know the answer. There is only one redhead in that particular department.

'Inoue, sir. It's Inoue.' His voice low, his stance braced for some unspoken yet expected reaction.

'Abarai, call my Grandfather. I will be taking a break,' I say as I remove myself from my desk, shut down my computer and gather the contracts together neatly. 'Effective immediately,' I say as I obtain my suit jacket from its position atop my chair.

'Have Hitsugaya organise for these documents to be couriered to my Grandfather this night. I will deal with Grandfather tomorrow. Also, advise Hitsugaya that I will be corresponding with him in relation to a number of important matters that are to be delegated to him tomorrow. I am going home.'

Orders relayed, Abarai is unsurprisingly quick to his most pressing task, calling Grandfather. I hear his firm voice, 'Kuchiki-sama, Abarai here Sir…'

Knowing that Abarai will relay my delegated task to Hitsugaya, and having full confidence in his and Hitsugaya's abilities, I soundlessly brush past him as I pull on my suit jacket. As I stride toward the elevator on the 17th level of Kuchiki Admiral Industries, I take my personal phone from my briefcase to check the time.

11:04pm.

She had better still be awake.

…

It took an hour and forty-two minutes to get from my office in Yokohama to my apartment door in Karakura. Thoughts of that wretched Kurosaki kept saturating my mind along the journey. My princess would not involve herself with another. She is simply too kind for her own good. Kurosaki must be mistaken if he thinks he is even in the same league as my Orihime, the delusional brat.

My town car dropped me at our apartment building's opulent entrance. Regardless the time of night, the dazzling lights never dimmed. I swiped my security fob and the automatic doors opened effortlessly. I was greeted with a simple nod by the night clerk, situated behind the grand main desk in the lobby. I made my way across the polished imported Spanish tile towards the elevator.

I again swiped my fob over the sensor before pressing the appropriate button for our floor. The elevator doors opened without a sound, I stepped inside. In no time at all I had arrived at our door. I swiftly entered my key into the lock, opened the door, stepped inside and locked the door behind me.

Our apartment was bathed in near complete darkness. The feeling of home and comfort engulfed me as I crept silently down the hallway toward our bedroom. I had missed this comfort, this warmth, this feeling of utter contentment and peace. Our bedroom door was ajar. It was exactly as I had expected.

I set my briefcase down beside the doorway, closing the door quietly behind me.

Bending down on one knee to my polished Italian Loafers, I swiftly removed them and the black socks adorning my feet, before precisely placing the footwear next to my briefcase. Standing once more, I loosened my tie, contemplating the conversation between myself and my grandfather only a few days ago – our conversation echoing through my mind…

* * *

_**Two Days Prior**_

_**14:22pm**_

_**Kuchiki Compound**_

_**Sakura-Yama, Yokohama**_

'_The girl is not the right fit for the clan, Byakuya. I forbid you from continuing in this mere dalliance. You will end this relationship, and soon.' Kuchiki Ginrei ordered, eyes ablaze and his gaze completely focused on me, searching for a particular reaction. Grandfather is trying to bait me._

'_My relationship with Inoue-san is no mere dalliance, Grandfather.' I calmly responded as I took a sip of Jasmine tea, facing him directly, ensuring no hint of emotion crosses my face. _

'_The Kuchiki clan's reputation is at stake. There will be no scandalous rumours in circulation even hinting at Kuchiki involvement, Byakuya.' Ah, the source of Grandfather's displeasure now evident. The truth of the matter and this meeting now aired in the open. I hid my discontent at Grandfather's underhanded accusation, his meaning clear in my mind. _

_Grandfather leaned back into his dark leather wing-backed chair with a tired sigh; he closed his eyes and scratched the bridge of his nose. 'I know that I am no longer the clan head, that responsibility and all associated obligations and decisions now rest with you.'_

_I remained silent. I had a feeling that Grandfather had more to say. I am none too sure that I like the direction this conversation between former and current clan head is taking._

'_If I cannot persuade you to end this relationship Byakuya, I must strongly urge you to keep things contained, private. Do not think that I am unaware of your current living arrangements. Think of the potential fallout. This does not merely have implications for you and the clan…' _

_By no means was Grandfather an old fool. I did not for one minute think that he was ever unaware of my current living situation. I never hid it from him. I had hoped to have a decent amount of time with Orihime before introducing her to the insufferable politics of everything that came with being involved with a Kuchiki clan head, let alone my business endeavours. I wanted to spare her from any involvement in this never-ending political nightmare for as long as I possibly could. _

_Grandfather however had other ideas. He was clearly driving towards a particular outcome concerning my sweet, I did not want to hear it. Perhaps he thought he was trying to divert a merchant ship's course from a pending hurricane. I simply could not envision any complications or potential scandals in relation to my relationship with Orihime that would be her doing. Hindrances on our relationship from my position in both business and name were unfortunately another matter altogether._

_I decided to end this conversation as I did not like the direction in which Grandfather was heading. I needed to get back to my office and continue with negotiations concerning a number of international take-overs. But before I could get a word in, Grandfather cut me off with a stern warning, 'You know what can go wrong Byakuya.'_

'_If this relationship is to continue, you must officially court the girl. I know that you are a grown man. You are 36 and make your own decisions. However I implore you to have some discretion. I will not have her being impregnated or something equally as disastrous becoming tabloid fodder.' _

_Ah, so that is the crux of this afternoon's meeting – Grandfather, and probably others in the clan, are afraid that there will be an illegitimate Kuchiki heir. Of course. I should have realised much sooner._

'_There is no need to concern yourself with any possible tarnish or unsavoury repercussions upon the Kuchiki name from my actions or inactions, Grandfather.' I said to Grandfather with deep conviction. _

'_No need to concern yourself at all,' I reiterated, steadfast in my belief. _

'_I would much prefer to keep my relationship private, however I am under no illusion that those days are numbered.' _

_I was well aware that paparazzi had been following my movements much more closely of late. It made me feel uncomfortable, but I was more concerned with and admittedly somewhat anxious as to whether the paparazzi had any inklings pertaining to my personal life. A tightness formed in my chest. My left fist tensed in its place inside my trousers pocket. I certainly had no qualms about the leeches following me, it was part of being a Kuchiki, its legacy. My sweet Orihime however was another matter entirely._

_My lips formed a straight line, my brows drew together; no, this would not do at all. Grandfather fixed me with a pointed look over the table we were situated at in the parlour, interrupting my thoughts. With that single look, many words were communicated through the stark silence. _

'_I will bring Inoue-san to the compound in less than two weeks' time, Saturday after next. I will ensure that Rukia makes the necessary arrangements.'_

* * *

_**Present Time**_

As I walked over to the bed, for once dropping my dress shirt and trousers without a care onto the floor, my thoughts were consumed with enveloping myself in her smell, her warmth – just in her very essence.

I lifted the bedclothes on my side of the bed and slipped within my sheets. I made myself comfortable on my right side, unceremoniously draping my left thigh over her left hip, and pulling her into my chest with my left arm. Deciding to simply breathe her in, bask in her vanilla scent and warmth, disregarding all thoughts of that Kurosaki brat.

This is what is most important, my sweet Orihime and I, together.

* * *

_**The Next Morning**_

06:54am

'Orihime, my sweet, it's time to wake up. You have to be at work by 9:00am,' I implored, gently touching her shoulder to rouse her from sleep. No doubt she was currently dreaming about having a bionical leg and slowly becoming a cyborg. I could not help but shake my head and smile at the thought.

She was cocooned in the sheets. There were no signs of movement. I gently touched her shoulder with a small degree more force, trying again to wake her. My actions did not have the desired effect. Sighing quietly to myself I decided to simply pick her up and dump her in the already filled tub.

Disentangling her from the sheet's embrace was a more difficult task than I had anticipated, but I managed, and still she slept. Arms unconsciously about my shoulders and legs firmly locked against my lower back, I made our way into our en-suite. A small nonsensical sound escaped her lips as she pressed her face against my neck, her breathing even. She can sleep through anything.

'Orihime. We are in the bathroom. I'm going to undress you. We will be taking a bath together,' I said into her ear. She finally stirred, tightening her arms and legs around my body.

'The Dark Lord has returned...' she said before she opened her eyes and pushed herself back with her hands bracing herself against my chest to face me.

'When did you – how did we…?' she trailed off as she took in her surroundings – our en-suite and the awaiting tub.

'Byakuya, we're in the bathroom!' she exclaimed as realisation finally hit her.

'Yes, my sweet, we are to take a bath together.' I replied, as I set her feet upon the cool tile and began to strip myself of my nightwear, black cotton boxer briefs. 'We have some things to talk about,' I elaborated, ensuring that my tone did not indicate any worry on my part, as I again tested the water's temperature. It was agreeable.

'We do have our best discussions in the bath. It's nothing bad, is it?' she asked as she removed her silk chemise and stepped out of her underwear, coming closer toward me.

'I mean, it's not anything I should be worried about, right?' she looked to me with hands clasped firmly in front of her beautiful breasts.

'Let's just soak for a short while,' I answered as I stepped into the tub, holding my hand out for her.

She unclasped her hands, took my own and let me draw her into the warm water with me. I settled against the end across from the shiny chrome taps and pulled her against my chest. I closed my eyes and just enjoyed this closeness, relishing in it really. Relishing in her.

I wrapped one arm around her shoulders, the other over her waist. My knees were bent and laid against the sides of the tub. She was settled nicely against me and was currently playing with the many bubbles. I just held her in the water, relaxing my body and enjoying simply being with her after so long. I knew I could not be away from her for so long again.

After a few more moments of silence, I rested my chin upon her right shoulder and bit the proverbial bullet, 'I need for you to come to the family compound this next Saturday.'

I awaited her thoughts on the matter. She shifted in her position against me and abruptly turned to face me, water sloshing over the sides. Her hands grasped my shoulders. My hands trailed soothing patters along her spine and the small of her back. Her eyes searched mine, she looked on the brim of tears.

'Who exactly will be there? Just your Grandfather and sister? No one else?' she softly, yet hopefully inquires.

Deciding to be completely upfront, 'I believe Grandfather has organised for most of the family to be in attendance. I am afraid I don't know more than that.'

A shocked gasp escaped her lips. 'I-it's not anything bad, is it, Byakuya?'

'Not that I am aware of. I understand that Grandfather wishes for you to be officially introduced to the family,' I take careful note of her reaction to this information.

I search her face for any hint of a reaction. Her face is a mask of shock, her mouth wide open. I nudge her gently with my shoulder. Her mouth closes and she shakes her head.

Taking a strand of long, auburn hair between my fingers I try my best to placate her many concerns – considering her lack of verbal communication, 'You won't be alone. I will be there with you, as will Abarai.' Still, she doesn't speak. I pull her to me in a hug, holding her close.

'I will not let anything happen to you.'

I feel her lips move against my neck, her hot breath warming me, despite the water's temperature.

'You can't promise such a thing, Byakuya,' she whispers against me, tightening her hold around my waist, situating herself in my lap. 'I am glad you're back though. It's been so hard without you here. I missed you so much.' There is much hurt and frustration in her voice.

I simply nod, knowing all too well the impact my position within my business and my family has had upon our relationship over the past three – no four – months.

'I am making some changes to my work schedule. Delegation to Hitsugaya in particular has already taken place. I've decided to take some time off, given Grandfather's wish to have you introduced to the family.' Her hold tightens around me and her body starts to shake.

'I'm so happy you've decided that.'

'I have delegated certain important tasks to Hitsugaya in my absence. I cannot promise that I will be completely free of work for the next two weeks, but I will be working from home for that period.'

'Alright then, I look forward to the time we will have together over the next two weeks. Although I do need to hurry up and get dressed for work, no matter how much I want to stay in here with you,' she said as she reached up and caressed my dark hair, then my face.

I have missed her touch.

'It is only 07:30,' looking over to the sleek, modern black and chrome clock hanging on the wall above the bathtub's taps. 'We've plenty of time before you need to ready yourself for work,' I said as I took her mouth in mine, invading her sweet cavern, conquering what was rightfully mine. She didn't resist my advances, instead opened herself up to me completely, in a way that I had not had enough of and feared I never would.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Hello dear readers :) A big thank you to Nypsy again for her review. Multiple thank you's to those who have taken the time to firstly read this story, and those who have followed or favourited it - I appreciate you taking the time.**

**Let me know what you though of this chapter from Byakuya's point of view if you feel so inclined. Inspiration in musical form came from the Gaslight Anthem. I love that band :)**


End file.
